Tomorrow we skip class ?
by Sylareen
Summary: Kugelmugel go to Sweden's house to go to school with Ladonia. But Ladonia is still asleep, so Kugelmugel has to wake him up. Contains soft yaoi, Ladonia x Kugelmugel, Sweden x Finland and Hanatama family. If you don't like it, don't read it.


**Author's note : Hello everybody.**

**This is my first fanfic about Hetalia, and yea, it's yaoi . If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**So, in this fic, Kugelmugel, Ladonia and Sealand are teenagers, they go to high school (Probably the World Academy W).**

**I'm French, so if you see any mistake, feel free to tell me, so I can improve my english ^^.**

**I hope you'll enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Kugelmugel was skipping down the street toward Sweden-san's house, humming to himself, his bag worn over the shoulder jumping on his hip and his braids flying in the wind. Sweden-san's house was a traditional wooden house, painted in red. It was not the first time that Kugelmugel came to Sweden-san's house, but he was amazed each time. Covered with snow like that, it looked like a painting by Monet. Of course it was not as awesome as Kugelmugel's perfectly round house, but still, there was a feeling of art about this house. Kugelmugel knocked at the door.<p>

"Oh hi, Kugel-chan !" Finland-san greeted him with a happy smile. "How are you ? Come in, don't stay in the snow !"

"Good morning Finland-san ! I'm fine, thank you, and you ?" The white haired teen answered, smiling to the young man who acted like Ladonia and Sealand's 'mom'.

"Fine, fine. Ladonia is still asleep, you should go wake him up while I prepare the breakfast. Take off your coat and go upstairs." Kugelmugel was expecting that. His boyfriend was always late on Mondays.

While Finland-san went back in the kitchen, Kugelmugel hanged his bag and coat to the coat rack and took off his snow-soaked shoes too, not to dirty the house. Suddenly, a small ball of white fur attacked his feet, yapping happily.

"Hana-chan ! I'm happy to see you too. Ahahah good girl ! You're so cute !" Kugelmugel laughed, petting the small dog. Then, he went in the living room, followed by Hanatamago who wagged her tail. Sweden-san was seated at the table, reading a newspaper. Sea-kun was there too, seated on a carpet, watching a sentai show on TV.

"Good morning Sweden-san, hi Sea-kun !" Kugelmugel said, entering the room.

"M'rning," Sweden-san only grunted. But Kugelmugel didn't mind, he knew Sweden-san was a man of few words.

"Hey Kugel-chan ! Wanna watch this show with me ? It's about a team of heroes fighting a giant robot," Sea-kun said, enthusiastic.

"No thanks, I only watch art shows," he declined. "Plus, I have to go wake your brother up."

"Art shows ? But that's boring !" the other teen boy complained.

"Uh-huh," Sweden-san agreed.

"No, that's not ! Art is not boring !" He sighed. "At least Ladonia will agree with me."

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school !" Finland-san said from the kitchen, so Kugelmugel went upstairs.

Ladonia's room was very messy. There were clay and wooden sculptures everywhere. Of course, Ladonia was an artist too. But he could be a little bit neater, Kugelmugel thought. Most of the room was filled with sculptures of various sizes, finished or abandoned. Tools, glue and paint tubes were randomly lying on the ground. In the middle of this mess were a bed and a desk. Ladonia's laptop was on the desk, surrounded by Pokémon items. Kugelmugel removed some crumpled clothes from the chair and sat down.

Ladonia was still asleep, snoring lightly. He looked so quiet right now, so peaceful, that was a huge contrast with when he was awake. Kugelmugel watched him sleep for a while. He was so cute, with his red hair messy and the mark of the pillow on his left cheek, he looked like a child. He seemed so innocent right now, it was almost funny. Kugelmugel wanted to draw this scene, but too bad, his drawing book was downstairs in his bag.

He sighed and spun the chair, making his braids fly around his head, while he waited for his boyfriend to wake up. He thought he could perhaps take advantage of the situation and erase that unartistic paint mark under Ladonia's eye. But then he would get mad… They had an argument about that a while ago. Kugelmugel had said that now that they were in high school, it was ridiculous to draw a scar on his face. But Ladonia hadn't wanted to hear anything and had said that it was like a tattoo, and tattoos were art too. Well, Kugelmugel couldn't really disagree with that, and now he was used to it anyway.

After a while, he stopped spinning the chair and felt a little dizzy. He shook his head to come to his senses. Ladonia was still asleep.

"Wake up !" he exclaimed.

"Hmmm…" The teen boy grumbled and turned on the side, but didn't wake up. Kugelmugel sighed. Why was Ladonia always going to bed late before a school week ? Well, there were only two solutions now. Shaking him violently until he woke up, or trying to wake him up more gently. Though it would be funny to make him mad, Kugelmugel chose the second option. He toke off his beret and sneaked under the cover, right next to Ladonia.

"Ladoniaaaa… It's time to wake uuuup," he said in a singsong voice. Ladonia lazily opened an eye, and saw the long haired boy in front of him, in the bed.

"Must be a dream…" he said, his voice tired. He put an arm around Kugelmugel's waist to pull him closer, and went back to sleeping. Kugelmugel blushed. He hadn't expected that. He had thought Ladonia would be surprised and then embarrassed to be seen in pajamas. Thinking about that, it was actually the first time they were in the same bed, even though they were together since a few years. Now it was Kugelmugel who was embarrassed, he should have thought about it earlier.

For a while, Kugelmugel remained silent, snuggling in his boyfriend's arms, his left hand slowly stroking his back. It felt good in his arms. He wanted to enjoy the situation, but soon he had to move. It was becoming too hot, under the cover and in Ladonia's arms. It was winter, but the house was warm. Plus, hearing Ladonia's regular heartbeat and feeling his chest moving rhythmically as he breathed, Kugelmugel thought he might fall asleep too. Then, they would definitely be late.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he said gently. "It's not a dream. It's Monday and we're going to be late if you don't wake up. Your mom's preparing the breakfast, so get up."

"Shut up, it's a dream !" Ladonia argued with a sleepy voice, refusing to open his eyes. Kugelmugel sighed.

"Would I do that, if it was a dream ?" he asked. He placed a hand in his boyfriend's messy red hair, then softly touched his lips with his own. However, Ladonia took advantage of the situation and kissed him back with more intensity, pulling him even closer.

Kugelmugel felt his heart miss a beat and blushed but he didn't want to break the kiss, so he put both his hands in his boyfriend's hair and enjoyed. Ladonia's tongue found its way to his own, and they began kissing more passionately. Kugelmugel felt hot, but this time it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room or the cover. His head was spinning and butterflies were going crazy in his belly. He was feeling jolts, as if his skin was hypersensitive, from where Ladonia's hands were touching him, in his low back. Ladonia's hands were dangerously descending to his bum. Maybe he should stop him. Probably. But he didn't want to, he was a normal teenager, and sometimes it was the hormones speaking. Right know he couldn't take his lips off Ladonia's mouth and he couldn't think of anything else than his boyfriend's warm lips and tongue, his arms around his thin body, and his hands now on his bottom.

Finally, they broke the kiss, panting for air. Ladonia grinned mischievously, now well awake. He caressed the braided teen's cheek with his right hand.

"Yea, if it was a dream, you'd definitely do something like that," he said, making Kugelmugel giggle.

"Pfff okay, maybe it was a bad example." He smiled and kissed Ladonia's nose.

"Hey, Kugel, let's skip class today. I want to stay in bed with you…" While saying this, his hands wandered back to Kugelmugel's bum.

"But we have art class today, I don't want to miss it. And stop touching my butt !"

"You're already the top student in art, it doesn't matter. And I touch your butt if I want !" To prove it, he squeezed Kugelmugel's buttocks.

"Eh !" the long haired teen complained, indignant, and got up. "Anyway, I don't think your parents would let us skip class to stay in bed."

"I don't care…" Ladonia said, but his voice indicated that he had already surrendered.

Kugelmugel put his beret back on his hair and turned to see that Ladonia was still in bed.

"What are you waiting for, let's go."

"Err, I can't right now, go away," Ladonia said, blushing.

"Uh ?"

"I'm in pajamas, that's embarrassing…"

"What do I care ?" Kugelmugel asked, but he was relieved. Finally a normal reaction, that meant he was well awake now.

"I told you, I can't, so go out please," the red-head said, looking really troubled. Was he this embarrassed because he was in pajamas ? Maybe his pajamas weren't really artistic. Wait…

"Oooooohhhhh I think I understand !" Kugelmugel suddenly exclaimed with a huge grin. "Yea, you _can't_ get up, I understand ! Ahahah !"

"What ? You understand nothing !" Ladonia argued, blushing even more. "It's just that there are Pokémons on my pajamas, I don't want you to see that. Pokémons, that's all !"

"Sure, sure, Pokémons." The white haired teen couldn't stop laughing. "Metapod used harden, that's it ?"

"Get the hell out of my room !" Ladonia yelled, throwing the pillow at Kugelmugel. The braided boy dodged and ran out, still laughing. Before he closed the door, he heard Ladonia mumble something like "Pfff, it's all your fault…"

Kugelmugel went downstairs in the living room, where Sweden-san, Finland-san and Sea-kun were seated at the table, eating breakfast.

"Did he woke up ?" Finland-san asked, surprised to see him alone.

"Yes, but that was a hard task. He's such a heavy sleeper…" the long haired teen sighed. "He needs some time to… dress up."

"Oh okay. Then seat yourself, what do you want to eat ?" Finland-san said happily. On the table were various dishes with bread, eggs, cheese and cold cuts. There were also bowls with yogurt and cereals.

"Nothing, thank you, I ate baumkuchen at home." Baumkuchen definitely was art, Kugelmugel thought.

After a few minutes, Ladonia entered the room, dressed up. He threw a dark look at Kugelmugel then ignored him, a haughty air on his face.

"Hi mom, Hi Sve, Hi Sea" he said, hugging Finland-san. The young man stroked his hair with a smile, while Sweden-san looked sad that Ladonia didn't call him 'dad'. Then, Ladonia went to sit next to Kugelmugel, without watching him.

"Are you ok ?" the white haired boy asked, his eyes amused.

"Shut up…" The red-haired boy answered, taking food in his plate. Kugelmugel snickered, relieved to see that his boyfriend was in a good mood. "I'm ok, but it's not thanks to you…"

"If you were gone to bed earlier yesterday, I wouldn't have needed to wake you up…" he said, eating bits of food stolen from Ladonia's plate, even if he had said he wasn't hungry.

"I was watching a movie with Sea, it's not my fault."

"Eh ! It's not my fault either, you were too scared to watch it alone !" Sea-kun answered.

"Shut up ! _You_ were scared, not me ! Don't listen to this lamebrain, Kugel, nothing scares me !"

"Sure, sure," Kugelmugel giggled. "But look at you, now you have shadows under your eyes, that's so unartistic…"

"As if I cared… We have a philosophy class today, that's plenty of time to sleep. Greece-sensei makes me want to sleep so much…"

"Ahahah, too bad for you ! If you could stay awake more than five minutes, you'd see that he always spend most of the class talking about cats, not philosophy. Actually, he's a very funny guy," Kugelmugel said.

They spent the rest of the breakfast talking about school and teachers. Then, they went upstairs again so that Sea-kun and Ladonia could grab their bags. When they went downstairs, Sweden-san and Finland-san were at the door.

"See you this evening ! Take care, and don't forget to buy salmiakkis on your way back !" the smaller man said.

"Hm… Bye. L've you," Sweden-san answered, leaning to kiss his wife.

"I love you too." Finland-san had to stand on his tiptoe to kiss Sweden-san. Even though they were both adults and together since a lot of time, there was still passion and love in their kiss. What an artistic scene, Finland-san on his tiptoe, a rosy colour on his cheeks, kissing the tall Sweden-san whose arms were clenched around his wife's frail shoulders and who seemed to forget his shyness during this one kiss. Kugelmugel could paint it and call it 'True Love' and sell it for a million euro.

"Eww, disgusting !" Ladonia said with a grimace as soon as Sweden-san was gone. Finland-san startled, not knowing that the teens were there.

"Oh come on, you're old enough to understand now, it's just a kiss…" Finland-san said, blushing. "Don't you do the same thing with Kugel-chan ?" Kugelmugel felt his face become bright red, and Sea-kun laughed mischievously behind him.

"Why yes, with Kugel. But… Sve ! He's a stupid jerk ! You should have better tastes mom…"

"Don't talk like that about your dad," Finland-san said angrily, frowning.

"S'not my dad…" the red-haired boy mumbled, but his voice indicated that he was sorry. Finland-san noticed it and lightened up.

"Yes he's your dad. I know you love him, even if you don't want to admit it. You're quite alike, the two of you, you know ?" the young man said with a laugh.

"Ehhh ? Me alike him ? No way !" he complained.

"Ahahah, yes you are, you both have difficulties expressing your feelings. Isn't that true Kugel-chan ?"

"Ahahah, that's so true !" the braided teen laughed, poking his boyfriend's cheek. Ladonia clenched his fists in anger.

"Shut up ! We're gonna be late for school ! Let's go !" he yelled. He quickly put on his shoes and walked out. Kugelmugel put on his shoes too, then his coat.

"He forgot his coat…" Finland-san said, shaking his head. "What a troublesome kid. Can you bring it to him ? I wouldn't want him to catch a cold…"

"Ok !" Kugelmugel answered, taking the coat. "Good bye then, Finland-san," he happily said, going after Ladonia.

"Bye mom !" Sea-kun said, briefly hugging Finland-san.

"Bye kids, be careful and be nice to everyone. And Sea, say hi to Wy-chan and Seborga-kun for me ok ?"

"Yea !"

Ladonia was walking fast, his hands in his pockets, sulking. Kugelmugel had to run to catch him up.

"You forgot your coat, idiot !" he said, handing the coat to him.

"Thanks," he answered, still sulking. He put on the coat and put his hands back in his pockets.

"Are you mad at me ?" the long haired teen asked innocently.

"Shut up !"

"Ahah, yes, you're mad," he laughed. "Come on, I'm sorry. You're nothing like Sweden-san, ok ?"

"Hm."

"Ladonia ?" he called. The red-haired turned his head toward him, and Kugelmugel tried to make his most innocent and childish look, watching him with big violet eyes. "I'm sorry, don't be angry..."

"Rahhh, you win this time ! I can't stay mad at you when you look at me with those eyes, that's unfair !"

"Hehe, looking innocent is art !" Kugelmugel said triumphally.

"Yea, probably…" Ladonia answered in defeat. Then he offered his hand to his boyfriend, who grabbed his whole arm and kissed his cheek.

"Ladonia ?"

"Yea ?"

"What about… tomorrow we skip class ?" Kugelmugel blushed, suddenly interested by the snow on the ground. Ladonia stopped and looked at him to see if he was serious, then blushed too.

"Yea, that'd be great !" he finally said, a little embarrassed. He put a hand under Kugelmugel's chin and kissed him, gently this time, his lips so hot compared to the cold weather. Damn, it would be hard to wait for tomorrow, Kugelmugel thought…


End file.
